


Those Hands

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones talks with his hands and this does funny things to Jim and then there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Hands

Bones talks with his hands. He gestures and he strokes his lip when he’s thinking in between words and he...does other things too, Jim’s sure there are other ways to describe what Bones does with his hands but it’s more important to describe what it does to Jim when Bones talks with his hands.

It draws Jim’s eyes to his fingers which are elegant and skilful, or to his lips which...well...

It all makes Jim want to do things that he shouldn’t want to do to his best friend.

It’s driving him insane. Every God damn day he thinks it’s ok and he can be professional.

And then Bones starts ranting about something that happened in sickbay or gets involved in the planning for some away mission and he starts with the hands and Jim starts thinking about what those hands could do to him if he ever managed to stop acting like a child and do something about it. He tries to ignore it, but his eyes are drawn to them and then to his lips and the thoughts always start.

It all comes to a head, as it often does, after too much alcohol.

Shore leave on Risa, time to relax, drink and be merry. The crew’s been looking forward to it for weeks and Jim enjoys watching his crew unwinding around him. He’s pleasantly drunk and lounging in the booth with a beer tipping dangerously in his hand and Bones opposite him.

Jim’s eyes keep flicking to Bones and the guy he’s talking to. How they can talk over this music, Jim has no idea, but they’ve been deep in conversation for a good hour and Bones’ hands are flying through the air. Jim’s jeans are uncomfortably tight and he wriggles in his seat. Bones smiles and laughs at something the guy has said, his mouth practically caressing Bones’ ear and Jim feel’s something that feel suspiciously like jealousy twist in his stomach.

Jim looks away, the warm fuzziness of alcohol starting to seep away until nothing is left but a strange, cold feeling in his stomach. He knocks back the rest of his beer and his eyes unconsciously flit back to Bones.

The guy chooses that moment to bring up a hand and caress Bones’ face.

Jim doesn’t remember getting out of his seat, doesn’t remember sending the table clattering over or grabbing the guy by the throat. But he has and Bones’ is yelling in his ear and pulling on his arm, demanding to know just what in the hell he thinks he’s doing.

Through the pounding in his ears he hears Bones’ voice and he turns to look at his friend’s furious face.

Which has a something on it, just below his cheekbone; in the exact spot the guy had just put his hand. It looked like one of the many bits of ‘sparkly shit’, as Bones had put it, that littered the tables and floor, and suddenly Jim understood. The guy had just been going to wipe it off of Bones’ face.

His hands slacken and the guy gasps a breath and takes off. Jim looks at Bones, with an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Bones just grabs his arm and drags him from the club. He doesn’t say a word to Jim; just pulls out his communicator and has them beamed back aboard.

He strides through the corridors, Jim following him like a naughty child that knows he’s in trouble, until they get to Jim’s quarters.

Once inside, Bones spins round and fixes him with a death glare.

“What the hell was that about?” Bones asks his arms crossed over his chest.

“Bones, I thought...”

“You thought what?” Bones demanded, one hand coming up to his face, a slender finger resting against his lips.

“I thought he was trying it on with you, ok?” Jim replied, his eyes locked on Bones’ lips and the finger placed so innocently against it.

“And so what if he was Jim?” Bones shouts, his hands beginning to gesture as he goes into full on lecture mode. “What gives you the right to do that? I don’t see you stopping anyone else, I’m pretty sure half your crew were having sex on the dance floor but you didn’t go wading and fighting them off did you! No!”

“Bones, just shut up a minute...” Jim says half-heartedly, his attention not really on what Bones is saying but more on those hands and on the movement of Bones’ lips as he rants.

“No, I won’t, Jim; I wanna know what the hell is going on!”

Bones stops, his hands go still and Jim looks up at him.

“Well?” Bones asks and maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the thought of how he reacted when he saw someone else touch Bones, his Bones, maybe it’s the sudden realisation that hits him full on in the gut that he is tired of pretending, of hiding or maybe it’s a combination of all three, but Jim surges forwards and grabs Bones and kisses him like his life depends on it.

There is a moment where Bones does nothing and then he’s kissing him back and pushing him backwards until they hit the wall and Jim grabs one of Bones hands and bring it up to his lips. He presses a kiss to it before sucking three of Bones’ fingers into his mouth.

They both moan and then Bones’ other hand is on Jim’s ass and he’s rutting against him like a horny teenager and Jim just sucks harder on Bones’ fingers, drawing a gasp from the older man, who bites Jim’s neck and draws his own gasp in return.

Bones’ takes advantage of the gasp by pulling his fingers free and kissing Jim, hard, his hand flying to Jim’s belt and roughly unfastening Jim’s pants. They puddle around Jim’s ankles and there’s a moment of confusion as Jim tries to get his shoes and trousers off without breaking the kiss. A sharp stab accompanies the hiss of a hypo and Jim pulls away with a yell. He’s gotta find out where Bones’ is keeping those hypos.

His mind begins to clear and his vision becomes steadier and he realises Bones’ has sobered him up. Bones rests his forehead against Jim’s, his breathing rapid.

“You still want this?” he asks.

“Fuck yes,” Jim breathes.

“Just had to be sure,” Bones mutters before their lips meet again.

Jim’s boxers go next, while Jim fumbles at Bones’ fly, finally succeeding in getting it open and pushed down far enough to let Bones spring free.

Those hands are on his ass again, lifting him and Bones’ weight presses him into the wall and Jim lifts his legs and wraps them round Bones’ waist.

And then all those fantasies about the skill of Bones’ hands become a reality as a finger slips inside him and Jim keens loudly. His fantasies have nothing on the reality as Bones slowly works him open, his fingers brushing against his prostate and sending tremors through Jim’s body.

When the fingers slip away, Jim whimpers at the loss before it turns into a loud moan as Bones pushes into him.

It fast and it’s all kinds of animalistic, but all Jim can think is that this is finally happening. Bones moves inside him and his hands are gonna leave bruises where they’re gripping him so tight, like Bones is scared he’s going to drop him.

He can’t stop kissing him and his hands are tangled in Bones’ hair. Bones hits that spot inside him and he groans so loudly he’s pretty sure if someone walks past right now, they’re going to hear their Captain having loud sex against the wall and he couldn’t give a fuck.

They come together, with shouts of fuck and gasps of each other’s names and then they’re kissing again.

They kiss against the wall, with Jim’s legs still wrapped around Bones, and Bones still inside him.

“Kid?” Bones says after a while.

“Yeah, Bones.”

“You ain’t as light as you look.”

Jim laughs and gives him one more, quick kiss, slowly letting his legs down and feels Bones slip out of him. Bones crowds him back against the wall and kisses him some more.

Jim pushes against him, but doesn’t break the kiss, maneuvering them towards the bedroom.

“Jim,” Bones mumbles against his lips, “Jim, we dented the wall.”

Jim finally tears himself away from Bones and those lips and turns. There’s a dent in the wall and Jim wonders when it happened.

He laughs and turns back, catching the smile on Bones’ face.

“You’re staying the night right?” he asks, even though it’s not a question as he pushes against Bones’ chest forcing him backwards.

“Guess I am,” Bones laughs and then becomes serious, still with that smile on his lips. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Jim.”

Jim smiles softly and leans up to give him a chaste kiss.

“I grantee, I’ve wanted it longer.”

Later that night, when Bones is sleeping and Jim is watching him sleep purely because he’s terrified if he goes to sleep, he’ll wake up and realise this was a dream, he sees the glitter is still on Bones’ face. He laughs softly to himself and gently picks it off, putting it on the bedside table.

He falls asleep eventually and when he wakes the first thing he sees is a red, glinting piece of glitter on his bedside table. There is movement behind him and a warm body presses against his, a hand snaking round his waist and Jim smiles.

“Mornin’, darlin’” Bones mumbles and Jim twists around to wish him a good morning, the Jim Kirk way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this GIF http://i158.photobucket.com/albums/t91/gem1415/tumblr_ljsl37mrtA1qbyhcjo1_500.gif


End file.
